Nicole
by Daydream1
Summary: A girl duck crashes on planet earth. She's about fifteen and likes pranks almost as much as Nosedive. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Just for all of you who didn't know I don't own the Mighty Ducks. They belong to Disney. Nicole's mine but I don't mind if you use her.  
  
Author: Daydream  
  
Nicole  
  
"DANGER, DANGER! Left wing on fire!" The computer was yelling at me. "What am I supposed to do about it!?" I screamed back. I'm in a small one- passenger Puck World ship about to crash into an alien world that I know nothing about. And you thought you were having a bad day. I started to bang on the controls and turning knobs that I know absolutely nothing about. "Approaching third planet from sun. Entering atmosphere." I watched as the flames licked at the sides of my ship. Great, just great I get to die in a head on collision with a planet. My dream. 'Think Nicole, what can you do to save your butt?' I watched as the ground came rushing at me. "Engaging impact safety equipment!" "What?" I found out what "impact safety equipment" was in about two seconds. Two restraining straps came out of the seat and wrapped themselves around me. 'Yeh! I get to die being held down by straps that's one objective seems to be to strangle me.' Obviously they had been made for a bigger body than a fifteen-year-old female duck. Duh. "Impact in one minute" the computer said calmly. I screamed in frustration and went back to banging on the controls. "Count down commencing." It said. Now I was pleading with it. "Please stupid ship, pull up!" It continued to plummet. "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One." I screamed as the ship hit the surface and then my world went black.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
I woke up and rubbed my head. Even while I was waking up I could tell I wasn't in my ship anymore. The room I was in had a lot of medical equipment in it so I guessed it was an alien labratory. Oh boy. 'Let's see.' I walked over to the door and jiggled the handle. It was unlocked. 'Maybe they don't care if an alien escapes into their unknowing residence or maybe they've fitted me with some kind of device that makes me blow up if I walk out of the room. Stay here and be dissected or go outside and be blown up. Choices.' I decided to go with the door. At least it would be quick and painless. I turned the handle and walked out into the hall. Immediately I winced, waiting for the inevitable. 'Nothing happened. Wow.' I walked down the corridor hoping to find an exit. Yea, I was looking for a door with an exit sign hanging over it. I had just crashed into a planet so sue me! Suddenly I heard voices! "Well, we have to keep her. I mean its not like we can just send her away." 'Hey they're talking about me.' I started to follow the voices. I'm a blonde okay? "There's nowhere else for her to go." "Hey, Tani" a new voice asked, "How is she exactly?" "She's fine, just a minor concussion and a couple scratches." 'Oh. I was wondering why my head hurt' "It's amazing though. I have no idea how she even survived the crash." "Dude, so we can keep her?" 'What am I, a dog?' I was getting closer to the source so I slowed down. I wanted to hear them talk some more. "That girl looks familiar to me." Another voice stated. 'That's impossible cause I'm an alien.' I was finally at the door. I had no idea what to do. I peeked in the door. They were ducks! Like me! I thought I was the only one to get off Puck World. 'News flash, Nicky.' I leaned against the wall outside of the room. 'Too much at one time.' Suddenly a white teenage- looking duck poked his head out the door. I gave a start. He immediately jerked it back in. "Hey, she's awake." I got up before anyone could come out and get me. 'Well, they know you're here now so you might as well go in.' I walked in slowly and stayed near the door just incase I needed to run. 'You know, now would be a good time to have that stolen light saber.' In the room there was four ducks. "Hi" I said shyly. 'Nice first word Nicole.' One of them a the big white one said, "You can sit down if you like." I smiled sat down between the teenager and a brown duck. The older one looked so familiar but I couldn't remember his name. I looked around room. I felt really uncomfortable cause everyone was staring at me. "Hi I'm Wildwing.What's you're name?" The leader (I guess) asked me. "Nicole Dair." "Okay Nicole" 'He was treating me like a little kid. 'Maybe it's cause of my concussion.' "I'm going to tell you how we got here." Then Wildwing went into a long story about how the Mighty Ducks got to earth (where I am). It was pretty cool except for the part about Canard. During the story two other ducks walked in, a huge, massive, gray duck and a small redhead. He also told me everyone's name. Or wait, Nosedive did. The whole time Duke stared at me. I guess he was trying to figure me out or something. "So how did you escape?" I made a face but I knew this was coming. "It's a long story." "So was ours." Said Grin.  
  
I sighed and decided that I probably didn't have a choice so I started. "Well, things have gotten even worse on Puck world. The idiots Dragonus left in charge work us so hard, some of the ducks drop from exhaustion. They think it's funny. Sometimes they'll pick a couple people from the fields, usually high-spirited girls. They use them as their own personal slaves. I was picked as one of these slaves. The night before I was expected to leave my home my parents helped me escape. I don't know how but they got a space ship for me. I tried to not go but my dad forced me into one of the shuttles and handed me his light saber. He told me how to work the ship so I took off. Then my wing caught on fire and I crashed here. The end." All of the ducks looked amazed. 'Well you did manage to actually get the ship here didn't you?' "Hold it!" Duke suddenly said, "Is your father's name Michael?" 'How in the world did he know that!?' "Yes" "I knew him and I know you cause your father insisted that I be your godfather. You're mother wasn't to happy about it though." Wildwing was looking at him as if he'd gone nuts. Think about how I fell. Suddenly it clicked. "Uncle Duke?" I asked questioningly. "Short stuff." I screamed joyfully, jumped up and hugged him. "Momma made you go away when I was nine! She said that you were a bad influence!" "I was. You stole at least three dozen cookies from her kitchen." 'Don't bring that up I got in a ton of trouble for that.' Duke held me back from him. "You've changed a lot in six years." 'No I haven't.' I was still short but my white-blonde hair had grown darker into a dirty- blonde color that I liked a lot. And the last time I looked a was still a white duck. Then I remembered everyone else in the room. "Sorry, emotional lapse." "That's okay. Anyway whose turn is it to monitor Drake 1?" asked Wing. Everyone groaned. "I'll show Nicky her room." Said Nosedive, obviously trying to get out of work. "Fine. Go ahead." The two of us ran from the room. Monitoring duty was definitely not fun I gathered. Dive led me down the hall the room beside his. "This is it." For some reason he was smiling. I looked at him and pushed the door open but jumped back before the bucket of water could land on my head. "Nice try but that was so old." He was still smiling. "What?" "THIS!" He pulled out a squirt gun and shot me in the face. Mallory was walking by. "Welcome to life with Nosedive." "More like life with a dead duck!" I screeched and tore after Dive who had started to edge away.  
  
The End  
  
Hope you liked it. This was my first Mighty Ducks story and it's been awhile since I've seen the show. Sorry, some parts were sappy. All I was trying to do was introduce Nicole so I can use her in other stories. 


End file.
